Drunken animalistics
by Lockerz
Summary: Amber's night out was definately not void of alcohol and as Sophie and Sian find themselves in Amber's bedroom it definately won't be void of many other things either. M section of the T fic 'Of Vodka and Lizards.'


**Long awaited I know, but I was rushed off my feet and didn't have time to do this before I was yanked off on holiday but here it is, the M fiction. This took place after the events on the 8th of August after Amber took Sophie and Sian out to the club called _Milk_. I have another fiction called Of Vodka and Lizards that kind of wraps around this scene because I couldn't put this in because of the T rating. It is readable on its own however :D**

* * *

><p>The night had been eventful to say the least. Sophie had probably had what the most erotic and nerve wracking dance of her life. Well by dance, she probably meant dry humping more. And then on the way home the men across the street had yelled all sorts and Sian had thought she could make the moment better by giving her a long, languid kiss which only spurred on the male nightclub goers more. And now, they were in Amber's flat, in her bedroom, kissing animalistically, against the door. The blonde was more insistent than usual as she captured Sophie's lower lip between her teeth and gave a less than comfortable tug.<p>

"Ya look dead shexy, Shoph," Sian slurred as her hands wove around Sophie's back to tug at the top of her dress. Sophie smiled and ran her hand back through the older girl's hair before kissing her again. Sian parted her lips as Sophie trailed her tongue along the lower curve of flesh, granting the brunette access to her mouth. There was no battle for dominance and the kiss was unusually clumsy but no less heated. Sophie's hand moved up to cup the blonde's cheek as their lips separated. Sian's breathing was slightly heavier and hitched as Sophie's kisses began to trail downward; first gracing her jaw, then neck, down to her slightly exposed chest.

"Why'd ya wear buttons?" Sophie breathed sensually as her fingers tip toed down Sian's neck to her shoulder. She gave the curved flesh a squeeze before pushing the fabric of Sian's shirt off it a little, exposing the strap of the black bra Sian had opted to wear under the article of clothing. When Sophie snuck a glance up at her girlfriend she saw her lip was captured between her teeth and her eyes were half closed. With a loving smile the brunette pressed a firm kiss to the underside of the blonde's chin before returning to the patch of skin she had newly exposed and lavishing some attention upon it.

She could hear as Sian let out gentle breaths now and then and felt as the blonde's hand came to rest on her shoulder. It sent a rush straight to Sophie's already thumping heart. It was almost like a plea from the blonde and it made Sophie's growing confidence rise even further. Grinning, the brunette grazed her teeth against the blonde's shoulder and in return earnt a sharp intake of breath and a hand to clutch at the back of her head. Before Sophie could even plot her next move she felt hands grip her forearms and force her back toward the bed. When she managed to catch a glimpse of Sian's face she had that glint of determination in her eyes, the one that Sophie had come to see a lot more as Sian had emerged from her shell.

Not that Sian had been that quiet when they'd first met but they'd both come a long way. The younger girl grunted as she felt the back of her bare knees hit the bed and moments later she was sat down, head level with Sian's sternum. Her eyes travelled upward and she bit the end of her tongue as she saw the smoulder on her girlfriend's face. Subconsciously the Webster girl reached out and brought her hands to rest on the blonde's lower back but they were quickly removed by Sian's steady hands.

"Jus' sit tight," Sian breathed as she leant down and pressed a kiss to Sophie's forehead, causing her to crinkle her forehead cutely. Of course, Sophie did as she was told and watched, absorbed, as Sian stepped back, not breaking eye contact once. She took another step back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before trailing the fingers of the same limb down her neck toward the top button of her shirt. Sophie's jaw dropped open as anticipation got the better of her and Sian began to giggle. "You'll catch flies like that," Sian teased as her plump lower lip slid between her pearly teeth. Nodding dumbly the brunette closed her mouth but didn't lose the dumbfounded gaze that was tinged with a sense of 'Oh My God' ness.

Skilful fingers popped the top button of the shirt open easily and soon the second followed, then the third and with each new exposure of skin Sophie would inhale sharply. Sian could easily see the effect she had one the brunette and right now she was using it to her advantage. Now Sian's cleavage was exposed and with it the supple flesh of her breasts. Now there was something that had developed within Sian's being. Sophie had to admit, she was a little jealous but at the same time incredibly lucky as they were hers, all hers.

Finally the last button was opened and the shirt finally fell open, giving Sophie a view of the girl's flat mid-rift. The bra was lacy and definitely a bust booster. God, who had Sian been trying to impress? Sophie realised she had zoned out as when she looked up again Sian had moved closer. The brunette wasted no time in grabbing the front of her jeans and tugging her forward to stand between her legs; an action that caused Sophie's dress to ride up.

"I miss this part of ya," Sophie murmured as she nudged her nose against the top of Sian's stomach before replacing her nose with a soft brush from her lips.

"Why? My face not good enough?" Sian asked playfully as she stroked the back of the brunette's head tenderly, letting Sophie place kisses along the flat expanse of her stomach and lower rib cage.

"'Course it is," Sophie mouthed as she ducked her head and nudged her nose against the older girl's navel. "But everyone sees your face, this bit seems more-" She contemplated a word but before she arrived at one Sian got there first.

"Yours, Soph," The blonde told her as she bent over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Choreographically, Sophie placed her hands on the back of Sian's thighs and pulled her closer. In response Sian lifted her legs and took a place kneeling across the brunette's lap. The blonde gave a complacent smile and placed her hands on Sophie's shoulders, rubbing them rhymically. "Ya know ya only gotta ask. Well at the right time a  
>'course, not, like, in the middle of fresco," Sian said humorously as she trailed her fingers gently over the bare skin of Sophie's shoulders.<p>

Sophie smirked and nudged her nose up against the underside of Sian's chin.

"By the milk," The brunette added playfully with a giggle before looping her arms around the blonde's waist and laying down, dragging the older girl with her until they were near on parallel.

"You're such a romantic," Sian whispered before pressing a kiss to the other's girl top lip, moving so she straddled the brunette's hips, her hands coming to rest behind and beside her girlfriend's head. Sophie let her eyes flutter closed as she responded to the kiss. Every so often she flickered her tongue onto the blonde's lip before pulling it back into her own mouth. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, not changing its intensity and just allowing both girls to share a tender moment.

Music began somewhere in the background and Sophie pulled away to gaze at the door. She assumed Amber had flicked onto one of the music channels. God, what would Dev say if he knew she was here with his drop out daughter? She was roused from her worries as soft lips began to sear hot kisses on her jaw. "Sian," Sophie breathed as her hand came up to rest on the blonde's back, clenching ever so gently.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Sian deduced as her hand hooked into the top of Sophie's dress and gave a playful tug.

"You're wearing jus' as many as me," Sophie replied softly as she turned her head to the side and let her cheek rest on the duvet.

"Yeah but," Sian paused and moved to sit, whining. "Yours, like, cover stuff," Her brow furrowed and Sophie nearly made an aww sound. She looked adorable; all frustrated and impatient.

"You lose the jeans or bra and I'll lose the dress," Sophie whispered, trying her best to sound husky as she sat up. Her hands came to rest on the girl's jeans then slid up. Sian's stomach muscles fluttered from the cool contact of Sophie's hands against flushed skin. The brunette's teeth closed around her lower lip as her fingers curled around the material of Sian's bra and pulled it down tantalisingly slow. Sian inhaled sharply and grabbed Sophie's wrists, pushing them back down to the button of her skinnies.

"Good choice," Sophie said playfully as she pressed a kiss to Sian's cleavage before setting about freeing the blonde from the confines of her jeans. Well they were probably irritating Sophie more for hiding Sian's luscious body than Sian was irritated for not letting Sophie see it. It took a few tries but finally Sophie managed to pop the button and wriggle down the zip. Green eyes met blue ones as Sophie gazed up at her lover and Sian gave her a tender smile before leaning down to meet her lips.

As they kissed Sian knelt up, allowing Sophie's tentative yet expecting hands to tug the denim material down to her knees, where, once more, it got stuck. Sophie pulled away, blurting out a few soft words that sounded like 'Glo dor down'. Sian sniggered and gave her a quick peck before moving off the brunette and sliding her jeans down the rest of the way. Her actions were clumsy and languid and Sophie knew, if she hadn't been before, she was certainly feeling the effects of her night's worth of alcohol intake.

"Your turn!" The blonde sang in a sing song voice as she turned around and knelt up, hands resting on her stomach. Sophie took a few moments to just admire the goddess before her: toned, tan legs; a flat stomach; soft, perfectly sized breasts; curved, feminine shoulders and most of all a simply breathtaking face complete with dazzling eyes and plump, kissable lips.

"I didn't say when," Sophie murmured before leaning over and grabbing the blonde's hip, forcing her closer. Sian, caught off guard, tumbled onto the bed beside the brunette and inhaled sharply as she felt the younger girl move on top of her. Their limbs became a tangled mess as tongues fought for dominance and Sian's hands worked hard to push Sophie's dress off. Finally the task was completed and the garment ended up on the floor beside Sian's shirt.

When they broke apart they were both panting, gazing deeply into the eyes of the other. A low groan escaped the blonde as Sophie speckled the corner of her mouth with kisses before pulling back and kneeling. Sian soon followed suit and straddled her. Neither were experts at this yet but it didn't matter, at least not to them. It gave them chance to explore and learn. Sophie was startled as Sian let out a breathy moan beside her ear and looked down to see Sian had ended up straddling one of her thighs.

"I proper love you," Sian breathed as she laced her hands on the back of Sophie's neck. Sophie nodded dumbly and rested her hands on the older girl's rear. Not expecting to feel Sophie's hands there, Sian lurched, her underwear grinding against Sophie's thigh. Sophie didn't know who was more shocked. The blonde's cheeks burned red. Sophie on the other hand leant up and brushed some hair from her slightly sweaty  
>forehead.<p>

"Do it again," She breathed as she ran her hands up Sian's back, unhooking the back of her bra and letting it slide down to her elbows. Sian looked a little hesitant and embarrassed before nodding and rolling her hips again. Sophie made a small noise of approval this time as Sian's hands tightened around her and her lips parted as a pleasurable feeling shot up through her core. The brunette swallowed and leant up to rub Sian's forearm. "You're proper gorgeous," She breathed. Sian nodded slowly, her lips still parted. Sophie could see darkness in her eyes, a hitched rise to her chest: desire. With her hands on the back of Sian's thighs,  
>Sophie pushed her body up and laid the gorgeous blonde back onto the duvet, her head ending just short of the pillows. In reaction, Sian pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch as Sophie knelt between her long legs.<p>

Her eyes went slightly crossed as the brunette moved forward and pressed a kiss to her lips then to her ear. "Put your head on the pillows," Sophie whispered before taking hold of the black bra that was still dangling off one of Sian's arms and eased it down until it was finally off the limb. The blonde pressed a kiss to the hollow beneath her lover's ear before pushing herself back so her head was propped up on the pillows. Seemingly satisfied that Sian was comfy; Sophie gave her a smile then began a trail of kisses from the blonde's chin downwards.

Small breaths escaped the blonde irregularly as the brush of Sophie's lips made her skin flare. Sometimes the noises would be louder as a tongue or teeth came out to meet her flesh. The trail lingered on her navel then moved even further south. The brunette swallowed then lay on her stomach, sliding her arms beneath the girl's long thighs. When she glanced up briefly she met the blonde's eyes. The glance they shared was one they had only ever given each other. It was pure trust.

Once upon a time Sian had asked if Sophie had loved Ben and in response she had told her she didn't know. She knew now, after all these months with the love of her life, she hadn't. Sophie didn't know if Sian had ever really loved Ryan but she had given herself to him and sometimes Sophie would linger on the subject too long and it would hurt but she knew, had it not been for their stupid arguments, that they probably wouldn't be what they were today.

"I love ya," Sian murmured as she briefly leant down to brush a strand of hair from the younger girl's face. Sophie nodded and nudged her nose against the blonde's inner thigh before pressing a kiss to it, then another. Gradually they grew higher and Sian's hands aided the brunette's to the waistband of her underwear, influencing her to pull them down. Sophie did so slowly, allowing her eyes and lips to grace the skin the underwear brushed as they were removed.

Finally, Sophie tossed them aside to join the rest and resumed her previous position on her stomach with her hands beneath Sian's thighs, hands flat on the blonde's toned stomach. It wasn't like Sophie hadn't done this before but she wasn't experienced. It had only been twice and the first time had been her first ever with anyone in such an intimate way. Well it wouldn't stop Sophie: the girl who when her heart was set on something was almost impossible to persuade otherwise.

Sian moved her hips almost impatiently and Sophie gave her a fleeting look of apology before moving one of the hands on Sian's stomach down ever so slightly to brush at the sensitive bundle of nerves between the girl's thighs. The action had been long anticipated and caused the blonde to inhale sharply. Sophie could smell the blonde's arousal around her and as she gently moved one hand down to brush against her entrance she felt just how turned on Sian was.

"Please, Soph," The older girl sounded husky and a little desperate as her hand found her way into the brunette's hair. Nodding, Sophie leant forward and pressed a single kiss to her pelvic bone before placing a much firmer kiss to the blonde's womanhood. Satisfied, the blonde let out a whimper and let her hand flex in her girlfriend's hair, pulling her head more into her ever so slightly. Getting the hint, the brunette moved her mouth up, capturing the sensitive nub, that made Sian turn to putty in her hands, well, in her mouth. Sure enough a moan escaped the blonde's lips and her fingers grazed Sophie's scalp.

From what Sian had said, Ryan had never gone down on her so that made Sophie feel a lot better; perhaps because Sian couldn't compare the two of them if he hadn't but mostly because after their first time, which had been a little awkward, the blonde had admitted how much better oral felt than the sex she had participated in with Ryan; mainly due to the fact it hadn't hurt and had actually given her something extremely pleasurable, rather than just him.

As Sophie's tongue began to move faster, Sian's breathing rate did too and soon she was murmuring Sophie's name as both hands clenched around strands of silky brown hair, silently telling the younger girl if she stopped Sian would kill her. However, Sophie had no desire to stop and only had the thought of letting her writhing girlfriend climax on her mind. The brunette's eyes were closed as she continued to suck and lick the girl's clit while her hands smoothed over the blonde's flat stomach as she panted and arched.

"Sophie," This time her name was louder and more pleading. The echo of the brunette's name from her lover's lips soon became rhythmical and Sophie felt the womanhood under her ministrations flutter gently. The moan's pitch heightened and Sophie could no longer make out the words-both child friendly and otherwise-escaping her girlfriend's lips. "Fuck, Sophie," Came the half scream, half squeak as climax ripped through Sian's body, causing her to spiral into a world of popping white lights and bucking hips as she rode out her powerful orgasm. It seemed like forever before she came down and when her vision finally returned to a level that wasn't comparable to the pearly gates she looked down to see Sophie speckling her thighs and hips with kisses.

"Blimey," Sian breathed huskily as her hands pushed the hair back off her lover's face. Seeing her girlfriend was back, Sophie looked up and gave her a lazy smile before scooting up her body, pressing a kiss to the blonde's jaw. Sian knew the reason Sophie wasn't kissing her mouth but didn't care and grabbed her chin, forcing their lips together. In all the rivalry of tongues, Sian didn't expect to feel one of Sophie's fingers slip into her. Though she didn't complain as her lips parted and her head fell back onto the pillows.

Sophie grinned and simply gazed down into her eyes as her hand began to build up a rhythm. It didn't take long for the girl, already extremely sensitive from her last climax, to orgasm again. With a hand in the back of the brunette's hair she did, breathless and unable to remove her eyes from Sophie. When she came down from her high once more she couldn't even talk and took to gazing wearily at the brunette. "Shit," Sian managed eventually and she was delighted to hear a giggle escape Sophie's lips. "You're bloody 'mazing, you,"

"I try," Sophie whispered back before pushing some of the blonde hair off her girlfriend's face and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Slowly, Sian sat up and engaged the brunette in another deep kiss, forcing her back onto the dishevelled duvet.

"My turn," She murmured before easing her hand into the brunette's underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is :D Not brilliant but hopefully not terrible, not my first M fiction but it is for these guys and I know it won't be my last :P<strong>

**Drop a review if you feel like it :D **


End file.
